


s ł o w a

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: czyli pięć oneshotów bill x dipper.





	1. t a n i e c

Lubił z nim tańczyć.

Kochał ten moment, gdy ich dłonie odnajdywały się, a palce splatały w tak mocnym uścisku, że aż robiły się sine, a kości boleśnie obijały się o siebie.

Uwielbiał towarzyszącą temu atmosferę.

Wysoko, nad koronami drzew na ciemnym, bezgwiezdnym niebie unosił się srebrzysty księżyc. Był on jednym, bardzo słabym, źródłem światła. Jego delikatne, białe promyczki przedostawały się przez liście i padały na ich skupione twarze. Lodowaty wiatr muskał policzki, rozwiewał ubrania i włosy. Przerywał ciszę, wprowadzając gałęzie w ruch. Słodki, nieco dziecinny śmiech mieszał się z szumem liści i tworzył prawdopodobnie najpiękniejsze dźwięki, jakie tylko Bill kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Gdzieś tam walały się trupy. Robaki drążyły w ich ciałach dziury, a paskudny odór wygrywał z delikatnym zapachem dopiero rozkwitających kwiatów.

Był obolały, posiniaczony. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, jakby dopiero przebiegł maraton, pot spływał po czole, ale kiedy tańczył uspokajał się. Cała złość ulatywała. Obejmując Dippera, przez moment był normalny. Ludzki.

Szaleństwo powracało dopiero, gdy dopuszczał do siebie tą jedną, upierdliwą myśl – że Dippera tak naprawdę tu nie ma. Obejmował go, trzymał ale tak naprawdę nie czuł jego skóry, nie czuł bólu przy zbyt mocnym ściśnięciu, nie czuł zimna ani ciepła bijącego od chłopaka.

Od dawna towarzyszyła mu jedynie pustka, którą starał się wypełnić tworząc liczne iluzję, a to wszystko przez to, że prawdziwy Dipper odszedł. Zostawił go... Chociaż wiedział w jak ciężkim stanie psychicznym był Bill i tak postanowił sobie samolubnie umrzeć.


	2. b r a c i s z k u

W r ó c i ł e ś.

Powinnam się cieszyć. Powinnam uśmiechnąć się, przytulić cię i powiedzieć, że tęskniłam. Sączyć ci do uszu najróżniejsza kłamstwa, wychwalać własne wakacje i ludzi, których poznałam. Udawać słodką i kochaną siostrzyczkę.

Wybacz, ale w tej chwili nie potrafię się nawet ruszyć. Nie potrafię podejść, nie potrafię dotknąć cię i z siostrzaną czułością tulić przez kilka minut albo nawet godzin.

Bo obok ciebie stoi demon i wszystko staje się dziwnie oczywiste.

To, że nie dzwoniłeś, nie odbierałeś telefonów i wujkowie, którzy wciąż skarżyli się na ciebie i mówili, że im pomagać wymykałeś się gdzieś. Odnajduje w nim nawet powód, dla którego zwracałeś się do mnie z takim chłodem i niecierpliwością, kiedy już odbierałeś.

— Kto to? — Mama patrzy zaciekawiona na Billa. Nie zna go, nie wie o naszych wakacjach, więc nic nie rozumie.

— To...

Posyłacie sobie te spojrzenia. Wasze oczy poruszają się w dziwny sposób. Rozmawiacie bez słów, niczym ludzie, którzy znają się od lat. Rozmawiacie tak, jak ja powinnam rozmawiać z tobą. 

— Mój przyjaciel. Aleksy — mówisz spokojnie i teraz patrzysz mi w oczy.

Milcz — mówi twój wzrok.

Braciszku, czemu tak kłamiesz?

Braciszku.

Przerażasz mnie.


	3. p o m o c n a s i o s t r a

Nie jestem stalkerem.

Na szczęście jestem tylko bardzo żałosnym kelnerem, który nawet nie potrafi nawet odezwać się do pewnego blondyna, co codziennie odwiedza kawiarnię. Odwiedza ją i siedzi w niej do wieczora. Zawsze na początku zamawia kawę, później ciasto, a na koniec znowu bierze kawę. Przez cały ten czas zawzięcie coś notuje w ogromnym, czarnym zeszycie. Tylko raz zdarzyło się, że ktoś się do niego dosiadł i to był dzień, w którym poznałem jego imię.

B i l l.

Brzmi pięknie, prawda?

Pamiętam, że tamtego dnia wypowiedziałem je chyba ze sto razy, nim w końcu oberwałem w łeb od siostry. Że niby za bardzo się ekscytowałem. Też coś.

— Dipper? Dipper. Dipper! Dipper, do cholery!

Trzask.

Menu wylądowało na mojej głowie.

— Za co? — jęknąłem.

— Znowu to robisz. Odlatujesz mi.

— Niepra...

— Zagadaj do niego.

— Oszalałaś? — Spojrzałem na nią przerażony. — Przecież on jest taki idealny! A ja wygląda, jakby pożarł mnie rekin, którego w tym samym czasie pożerał niedźwiedź potrącony przez auto!

Westchnęła ciężko.

— Nie, to nie — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się w podejrzany sposób. — Łap! — krzyknęła i rzuciła mi kubek, a sama ruszyła biegiem w stronę Billa.

Spanikowany chwyciłem kubek.

— Ej, ty! — wrzask siostry przerwał wszystkie rozmowy.

Nie jest dobrze.

— J a ?

Bill spojrzał na nią. Tak bardzo źle.

— Tak, ty. Mam do ciebie sprawę. Umówisz się z moim bratem? Bo on totalnie się w tobie zakochał.


	4. i d i o t a

— Jesteś idiotą, Pines.

Dipper zastanawiał się ile razy, od dnia, w którym przybył do tej podobno bardzo dobrej szkoły, słyszał te słowa. Ile razy jego „cudowny" nauczyciel mówił mu to, wskazując przy tym na jego pracę. Zawsze po nich zaczynały się długie wywody o tym, jak bardzo Dipper nie rozumie sztuki. Bardzo długie i męczące wywody, a przecież to nie była jego wina, że miał taki sam talent do rysowania i malowania, jak kot do grania na harfie.

— Co ja znowu źle zrobiłem?

— To coś na twojej kartce przypomina wazon.

— Bo może to miał być wazon? A może nawet nim jest? Może właśnie o to mi chodziło? Może... może ja lubię wazony i w sekrecie kolekcjonuje je, a teraz, korzystając z tematu, chciałem się przed panem tak trochę uzewnętrznić? Nie pomyślał o tym pan, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie, bo mi to lepiej od razu jedynkę wstawić!

— Interesujące. — Bill wywrócił oczami. — Szkoda tylko, że dzisiejszy temat to zwierzęta.


	5. 1 8 2 9

1 8 2 9

Dipper nienawidził nocy, bo to właśnie wtedy on i Bill zostawali sami w ogromnym pokoju, wszelkie światła gasły, a rozmowy cichły, przez co dom nagle wyglądał na jeden z tych nawiedzonych, albo opuszczonych w pośpiechu. Poza tym, jak to Dipper miał w zwyczaju mawiać, cisza nie pasowała do jego rodziny – do gadatliwej siostry i do przedziwnych wujków.

Po paru minutach, gdy już ostatnia lampa została wyłączona, Bill zaczynał grzebać w szafce nocnej aż w końcu wyjmował z niej świecę i odpalał ją bez użycia mocy. Kiedy knot świecy swym pełganiem rozświetlał malutki fragment pokoju, Bill zdejmował ubrania i odsłaniał pokaleczone ciało. Odsłaniał blizny, których Dipper nie chciał widzieć i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że były obrzydliwe. Już przywykł do ich szpetności. Chodziło jedynie o głupie poczucie winy. O igły, które przebijały mu serce i przypomniały o wszystkich jego winach.

Każda rana, każde zadrapanie, to wszystko przecież powstawało w jego obronie. Ślad po ogromnych szponach powstał zaledwie tydzień temu, kiedy Bill osłonił Dippera przed wielkim, dziwacznym stworem, co wyszedł z jaskini. Bruzda na szyi, z jakiegoś powodu dalej utrzymywała się po podduszaniu przez wampira. Znowu z winy Dippera. Brak paznokci u Billa była zaś efektem okropnych tortur, które ten musiał przetrwać, by wydostać Dippera z pułapki innego demona. A te trzy rzeczy to zaledwie wierzchołek ogromnej góry lodowej.

Nienawidził nocy, bo od kiedy miał przy sobie Billa, nie potrafił spać. Był zbyt przerażony, bo co jeśli obudzi się u boku martwego demona? Co jeśli któraś z ran postanowi otworzyć się i zalać wszystko krwią?

W efekcie noce spędzał licząc blizny i każdego dnia wstawał, darząc się coraz większą nienawiścią.


End file.
